


(a)synchrony

by Plumasicera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, OKAY LISTEN, they love each other so much that sometimes it is INDEED too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumasicera/pseuds/Plumasicera
Summary: Sometimes, after the distance, they need to touch each other.Sometimes, before they touch each other, they need a little distance.(Especially Iwaizumi.Sometimes Iwaizumi finds it hard to come back to him.It’s fine, though. Oikawa will always wait).
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	(a)synchrony

**Author's Note:**

> Another late-night twitter thread.
> 
> I'm sorry, iwaoi is literally consuming me

Oikawa knows Iwaizumi is always a little disoriented when he visits him.

It’s easy to see in the way his eyes are a little harder, exhausted─ in the way he seems uncomfortable and touchy within his own skin, as if he just wanted to tear it out─ in the way his face is sharp and open but he barely speaks and just hugs him hard and takes a harsh breath against Oikawa’s shoulder and then lets Oikawa take him home.

There are just too many hours spent in a plane, unable to sleep─ the always jarring change from a sunlit Californian summer to San Juan’s severe winter night─ the burning, unbearable desire to touch him that has been festering for months (slowly, fiercely quiet) and that, paradoxically, leaves Iwaizumi with his fists tightly clenched and unable to touch.

But it’s fine.

Oikawa _knows─_

He knows it’s just too much, and too little, and he knows it’s just these first hours of sheer weariness and unreal skies and the feeling that, suddenly, everything is going too fast.

It’s fine.

Oikawa knows Iwaizumi will find himself again─ he’ll find the comfort of a familiar bed, a familiar warmth, a familiar scent. It’ll just take him some time and so, when Oikawa wakes, he gets up and leaves Iwaizumi sleeping soundly on his bed.

He thinks of him through his morning run, through the cold air and his burning calves. He thinks of him when he comes back home, hot and clear-headed and with sweat quickly cooling down. He thinks of him while he showers─ and also later, when he has already changed into warm, comfortable clothes and is stretching in slow, familiar movements that leave his muscles pliant and relaxed.

He’s raising his arms above his head (one elbow bent, opposite hand pulling it toward his head, triceps softly aching) when two hands come to rest on his hips. The touch doesn’t startle him ―he has heard Iwaizumi waking up, the rustle of the sheets, the muffled sounds in the bathroom― and he has heard the telling silence that means Iwaizumi has been just watching him, knowing his stretch routine and waiting for him to finish.

Iwaizumi’s body presses against his back, torso naked and warm, and his hands encircle him and sneak under his shirt until they are pressed against his stomach. Oikawa sighs, lowering his arms, and Iwaizumi sighs with him and pushes his forehead against the back of Oikawa’s head. Oikawa hears him inhale, nose buried in the shorter hairs of his nape, and then Iwaizumi hugs him closer and moves a hand up his body.

It’s not a sexual touch─ not necessarily. It could be, obviously (it most definitely _will)_ _,_ just─ not yet.

Iwaizumi runs his hand over his ribs, over his chest, and then stills. Oikawa knows what he’s doing, so he tilts his head back and closes his eyes taking slow, deep breaths, feeling the fingers tighten against his skin when Iwaizumi follows the rhythmic movement of his ribcage.

It’s kind of bitter, the hard taste of longing that hangs from his tongue. Oikawa knows Iwaizumi feels it too─ knows he has been feasting on it for a long and painful time, so long and so painful that he always needs some time before getting used to this, to them, to _him_.

(Sometimes Oikawa thinks Iwaizumi must love him more than Oikawa loves him back. He said it, once. Honest and with no hidden intentions, as if saying that the sun burns and falling hurts. Iwaizumi had laughed, then. He had laughed, true and steel-hard, and said that it was the other way around).

Now Iwaizumi kisses the back of his neck, hugs him even tighter and moves his hand until it rests right over Oikawa’s heart. Oikawa inhales deeply one last time keeping the air in his lungs before breathing out. He leans back and Iwaizumi holds him with the hand around his hip, the arm crossed over his chest, his own tender, protective body.

It’s still kind of new for Oikawa too, the way their bodies fit despite the distance, the way they have to relearn themselves every time, the way they miss and seek and find each other now, intimate and more mature─ easier in some ways, more difficult in others, with so much steady, overwhelming love.

Iwaizumi leaves a new kiss on his neck, mouth open and hot, and Oikawa touches the hand on his hip with the tip of his fingers. “Hey,” he says and clears his throat and then waits.

Iwaizumi doesn’t respond. Oikawa feels his breath crashing softly against his skin and─ it’s fine. He can wait a little longer. He can wait however long Iwaizumi needs.

Oikawa brushes Iwaizumi’s knuckles and is about to remove his hand when Iwaizumi’s thick voice answers him.

“Hey.”

Now his breath is hot and wet against his shoulder, and goosebumps arise under his mouth. He buries his face in the back of Oikawa’s neck and bites his nape, teeth slowly scratching his skin, hot lips dragging over the throbbing flesh.

Oikawa takes a short, harsh breath. He intertwines his fingers with Iwaizumi’s, and Iwaizumi squeezes back, palm pressing hard against his stomach.

Iwaizumi sighs.

Oikawa sighs with him.

He turns around.

They fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/plumasicera)


End file.
